Izzy, not bella
by arealablover
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Bell a second time, Bella moves on. Now 50 years later they come face to face once more. Now that Bella is a vampire will she and edward be together? Why does she call herself Izzy? And she's married!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters. Sadness.

Summery: When the Cullen's left Bella a second time she didn't let her sadness overcome her. She pushed through. Now 50 years and many changes later they meet again. Will it be different this time.

NOTE: The timeline has been altered a little to fit my creative needs. Sorry.

Chapter One

"JANE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the child-like vampire slink into my room. "Yes?: her voice was a little too innocent. I turned to where I heard her come in. "You moved my shampoo again, didn't you?: I heard her giggle before planting a lighting fast kiss on my cheek. "Couldn't help it. Here." I felt her push something solid into my hands. My shampoo. Vanilla scented. "You would think that after 50 years that, that would get old." I grumbled before feeling my way back to the shower. "Oh and Jane." I heard her pause at the door. "Since Lucas is at work do you and Vicki wanna go hunting?" With that she knew she was forgiven for her prank and was happy again. "I'll go see but I'm sure she would." with a slight breeze the tiny vampire was gone. If I try real hard I can almost remember when she looked like to me when I was human but she tells me of the new changes. Hair color, style, trends but she changed so often that I quit trying. I stepped into the steaming shower and just concentrated on the water.

50 years. 50 years tomorrow that I've been a vampire. Tomorrow should have been my 68th birthday if was still human. Now its just another day. I had barely gotten a towel around me before Vicki and Jane were standing in front of me." Vicki was holding out a pair of jeans and a teen shirt and Jane was holding my running shoes and socks. I laughed as I took the gifts and thought how funny that my two best friends both at one point wanted to kill me while I was human. I felt around for my walking staff before heading into the bedroom. I hated being blind sometimes. A rock climbing accident when I was human left me blind, and carried over with me into eternity.

Laughter from downstairs brought me out of my trance as I changed into my clothes quickly and stepped into the hallway. Jane and Vicki instantly by my side. Since a year before I was turned I had barely been without them. As we descended the stairs I could hears sounds from the rest of my family. Marcus, Vicki's mate, was sitting on the floor with Samuel and Mica playing video games. I rolled my useless eyes at the guys antics. I could hear Rachel, Kami, and Kari playing with little Susan while Jacob seemed to be banished to the kitchen to fix breakfast for himself, his wife Kari, and his daughter Susan. Yes, we had three werewolves in my coven.

When they heard me come down everyone greeted me happily. Little Susan, only five, left the game and ran towards me. I heard her giggling the whole way. "ISSY!!" She screamed happily as she leaped into my arms. Because of my gifts, I could almost see the child as I swung her threw the air. "Silly Izzy. Wanna play with me and the chickas" She giggled again as she used Kami's favorite word. "No honey. I can't. Vicki, Jane and I are going hunting. But I will as soon as we get home okay?" I felt her stare a moment before leaning in towards Jane. "You take good care of Izzy." She told the once fierce human drinker. "I always do." Jane told the child sweetly. Susan finally went back to her game, skipping. "Its so cute. She's so protective." Vicki commented. They both laid a hand a hand on my as we reached the final landing. "Be careful babe." Marcus called lovingly to Vicki, who I'm sure smiled in response. "Ready Is?" Jane asked as we stood on our back porch surrounded by the French countryside breathing deeply. I could smell a herd of deer nearby. I just gave them my you-know-I-am smile before I jumped down already at full speed.

I felt the trees whipping past me at blinding speed but I never ran into them. My elemental power allowed me to 'see' my surrounds in a way. Living trees, unlike furniture, were full of life. I could feel and almost see it. The wind was the same way. They created pictures for me that were robbed from me. One of the reasons I spent as much time outside as I did. The sweet scent of blood filled my senses, pulling me from my musings. I found my self in front of the herd and could almost taste the sweet nectar of warm blood.

I pounced as was drinking before she even had a chance to think about moving. Vicki and Jane fed and returned to my side quickly always afraid something would happen to me if they weren't around me. "So what do you want for your birthday, Is?" Jane's girlish voice pulled me from my daydream. "Surprise me.: I replied stretching out on the dew covered grass. I closed my eyes and just listened to the world around me. The fluttering of wings as birds flew from tree to tree, their babies chirping hungrily, insects crawling searching for food, even the trees spoke to me as the sap moving throughout it. I truly loved quiet moment like this that I could actually relax and just take everything in, but they never last long.

"So we're moving today. That's funny." Vicki remarked to break the silence. It was true I had heard all week things being put into bags. I stayed outside most the time because the house was always a danger zone for me while it is in that state. When ever we moved Mica and Rachel played the physical role of the parents since they could change their appearance to appear older.

"Why is it funny?" I asked without moving. "It just is. I mean has Lucas told you where we are going?" I could feel Vicki shifting towards me. "NO, which from experience we should know its somewhere that none of us want to be." "At least we're together." Jane retorted not really caring where we went as long as the coven stayed together. "This is ……Ah Lucas." I feel Vicki and Jane scan the area and shake their head when Lucas appeared before us. "How do you do that?" Even after 50 years that still amazed Vicki. "He's my mate." was and will always be my answer. "Darling, you look stunning." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"So I guess I really don't want to know where we're going if you're brining out the old 'darling' routine." I felt my husband hushed chuckle on my face. "Forks. That's where we are going." That name made my eyes sadden and my unbeaten heart drop, as I thought of the last time we visited for only a few days. It was for Charlie's funeral almost twenty years ago. "Yep that's why he brought out the 'darling'." Jane mumbled beside me. "Its fine with me as long as I have my family with me. I mean its not like I'll be living in fear off being seen by Charlie." I knew that my dead father was who I meant but they didn't push it. They knew how much the Cullen's had hurt when they left, and how much I had loved them when I was human. But they also knew that I was over them thanks to my family. They were there through my worst these past years. "And so what if they happen to be there. It will do them some good to see what they missed out on." We all laughed. Then all the sound seemed to stop for a moment before I heard Susan screaming for Lucas. He had teleported us home. "Where are we going now?: She begged while I'm sure she made her 'pouty puppy face' as she called it. Lucas relented with a sigh. "She knows I can't say no to that face." He muttered faster than her ears could pick up. "Everyone. We're going to Forks." I could feel all eyes on me. "LET'S DO IT!" I yelled cheerfully as I wrapped my arms around my love. He kissed my hair and turned back to our family. "The movers will be here in an hour hope everything is ready." Lucas lead me upstairs without ever letting go of me. "So which are you going to be this time, student or what." I asked quietly. I always hated when I had to be the junior in high school while he was "providing" for us. His bank account from his Count days is still no where depleted and he was always becoming a Lawyer for a few years or a Doctor. I guess when you are over three hundred years old you have a chance to learn a large variety.

"We're all in high school. Just in case the Cullen's are there." I nudged him to let him know I was going to be okay. "Jane and Susan of course will be in elementary . Susan is finally old enough to start Kindergarten." I remembered the child's excitement when we told her that she was going to go to school this year too. "Good. I hate it when we aren't all together. Especially when I am parted from you." I pouted. He laughed. "Isabella, my love. It pains me as well." He always gave me goose bumps when he lapsed back into his formal speech. "I love you so much, Lucas." He kissed me so tenderly I wanted to cry in response, before taking the next hour to let me know just how much he loved me.

"Okay everyone hold on." Lucas commanded as we watched the movers drive away. Before anyone could move I was attacked by a strong pain in my mind. I clutched my head and fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, scream, anything but I couldn't move. I could sense Lucas, the move forgotten, rush to my side. Holding me pleading for me to tell him how to help. "Isabella, talk to me. What's wrong." His voice seemed so far away. Then something strange happened I heard a whirlwind of voices all seemed to be in my mind. I had gained a new power, and just like that the pain was gone. I can read minds. "My love I have yet a new ability it seems. I can read thoughts." I heard gasps and voices went haywire. I wanted it to stop, and to my amazement, it did. I could control when I read thoughts. Something that even Edward couldn't do. It was great. "That's great my dear." He helped me up then held me close afraid that I might fall from exhaustion, which to be honest I might. We all took a hold of him once more and once again the sound stopped for an instant. We were son back on solid ground.

I heard 'ohm's' and 'aww's' coming from everyone as they scouted out new home. "It's a three story. A crème color. It has pillars, and a wrap around porch. Sam and Kami's room is the first left on the second floor. Mica and Rachel are across the hall from them. Our room is the farthest left on the second floor. Jane is on the third floor along with Victoria and Marcus. Opposite sides of course." I laughed. "Jacob and Kari are on the first floor. The first door on the left down the right side hallway. Little Suzie is across the hall from them. The Kitchen is in the back of the house. There is a video room in the basement, and a music room as well." I committed everything to memory as he explained the new house to mean. The first few days were always frustrating for me, since I couldn't feel the vibrations of the furniture that seemed to jump out of nowhere just to trip me. I always reminded of my clumsy human years those days, back in the days when I could trip over flat land.

I was walking up the steps carefully when sudden Lucas went rigid. "Everyone inside." He said quietly but forcefully. He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. "What's wrong?" I asked but no sooner than I asked did I sense THEM! In Forks after 50 years. "Jane. You and Victoria take Isabella upstairs." It wasn't a request but I didn't' mind. Just as Vicki closed my bedroom door I heard the door bell. I heard Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all file into our unfurnished home. I found it strange that even after all these years I could still tell who was who just by their footsteps. "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, my wife, and our children. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. We wanted to welcome you to Forks." There was a pause, knowing Carlisle was waiting for Lucas to introduce my family.

"My name is Lucas De'Chane and this is my family. Rachel and her husband Mica. Kami and her husband Samuel. Marcus, his wife along with mine, are upstairs, with my own Izzy. Cullen…? Wait if you are The Cullen's, I imagine that you know Jacob Black. Jacob." I heard Susan's tiny feet sprinting towards Lucas with Kari and Jacob's heavier footfalls right behind her. Everyone could hear Susan's laughter ringing throughout the otherwise silent house. "UNCLE LUCAS!!! DADDY AND MOMMY ARE GOING TO GET ME!!" I could almost see her jump laughing into Lucas's arms before the three werewolves noticed the other vampires. "Cullen." was all Jacob snarled. "Dog." Edward growled back. "Carlisle, I'm sure you don't really want a fight to break out with my family, do you?" I felt Vicki tense beside me at the thought the Cullen's harming any of the coven. "Where's Izzy?" Susan asked quietly before something clicked. "The Cullen." Jacob must have nodded because Susan exploded. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S BROKED! YOU HURT MY IZZY!" I smirked at the tiny girl's explosion, but could feel the confusion raiding the visiting vampires.

"Ladies, let us join our family." I stood and allowed Jane to lead me to the door. From there the fell into their usual places slightly behind me. I was at the top of the stairs when Susan spotted us, but the Cullen's noticed Victoria and Jane first. I felt each one of them take an involuntary step backward. Jane, I sensed, smirked. "Was that my Susan yelling? Do we yell?" I playfully chastised. "Sorry Aunt Izzy, Ladies don't yell, only warriors do. " Her little voice was so sad I almost couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Very good. Now are you a warrior or a lady right now?" "A lady." I smiled in her direction. "Now Lucas, love, who are our loud guests?" We started walking down the stairs. "The Cullen's Precious." I heard him move to meet me at the bottom. "Ah the Cullen's. Long time no see." My family laughed at the joke. "Oh I'm being rude. I'm Isabella De'Chane, and these are my sisters, whom I believe you all already know. Jane De'Chane late of the Voulri and Victoria De'Chane, Marcus's wife." I heard my sisters growl at Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Edward's POV

I smelt the strong sense of scent of werewolf all over the place. I briefly wondered if the La Push werewolves had already killed this coven but a young girl's laughter wiped that concern away. "Everyone inside." I heard a man command. He must sense us coming. The house abruptly came into view. It had an elegant, antique look to it with its pillars, and crème color. "Remember we don't know if they are Vegetarians or not. So keep your guard up. Alice can you still not see anything." I watched as Carlisle glanced at my sister who shook her pixie black hair in frustration. "Okay then." from inside we heard shuffling as if someone was hurrying upstairs. I kept hearing 'Izzy' in several thoughts. So many times in fact that I was eager to find out who they were. Carlisle knocked and it wasn't opened even a beat later. The man standing there had long brown hair tied at the nape of the neck. His eyes were golden until he locked eyes on me., then they became tinged with black.

"Hello My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." I tuned out my father and took in my surrounds. I heard Jasper that a lot anxiety, rage. Saddens, and love was mixed with the family. I focused on a girl with long black hair with pink stripes running through it. For I heard my name singled out. "So He's Edward. He's the mind reader. So read this. You're a asshole, and a prick. Your whole family are assholes." After that she jumbled her thought by singing the theme song to 'The Nanny' with Fran Dresher. That's when I noticed that all of them were jumbling their thoughts. I kept trying to pick up anything, but nothing. Then I smelt it. Dog. A young girl about five with black hair came shrieking into the room. She jumped straight into Lucas's arms, right behind her were two adults both laughing. Just as the man straightened up I thought I was in a flashback. There stood Jacob Black, not having aged a day. I growled at the dog. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S BROKED! YOU HURT MY IZZY!" I heard the tiny werewolf yell at me. I really wanted to find out who Izzy was and what my connection to her this family thought I had. Jacob turned his thoughts to me. "You had better not hurt her, again. She's been through enough because of you. Your little leach." I got closer to the mongrel and hissed quietly. "Leech, do you not notice what you call family. Vampires. Like me."

"No they are nothing like you."

"How long have you been with me?"

"Since you left." was his only response, which hurt, but his focus was no longer on me.

All eyes were on the three vampires at the top of the stairs. She had been speaking lovingly to the child but I could tell none of my family heard. They were too busy staring at two very dangerous vampires Victoria and Jane, while the third somehow looked familiar to me. "Ah the Cullen's long time no see." The voice sounded like bells, yet somehow familiar. The De'Chane's all laughed. "Oh I'm being rude. I'm Isabella De'Chane and these are my sisters, whom I believe you all already know. Jane De'Chane late of the

Volturi and Victoria De'Chane, Marcus's wife." I heard Victoria growl at me, which I have to say that in 50 years she hadn't changed but I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabella. She smiled at Victoria that's when I knew who she really was. Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Izzy POV

I descended the stairs gracefully as Lucas met me at the bottom. "My love, these are our new neighbors." He wrapped his arm lovingly and protectively around my tiny waist. "I've heard, my husband, but pray tell, why have they graced us with this most unexpected visit." After living with a noblemen for decades his speech mannerism have rubbed off on me a little bit. "Bella? Is that you?" I heard my once pixie-friend, Alice, whisper. "I'll think I was called that once. Wasn't I Vicki? Jane?" "I do believe so Izzy but not for what 52 years now?" My two sisters responded together. "Yes. Yes, even before my change." I think it was then that they realized I didn't have my sight for I looked no one in the eyes, and I've been told they have a slight cloudy look to them now. "BELLA! YOU'RE EYES!" I pretended to panic. "What about them." then laughed. "Oh that's right. I'm blind. Since, when Jacob, about three months after you left the second time." "Three months sounds about right." Jacob commented barely holding back his snarl. "But don't worry dear Cullen's. The blindness doesn't hinder me. In many ways its made me even better. And sorry Dear Edward you can't read my mind. Even now. Frustrating, isn't it. But as happy this little reunion is. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" I felt fire lightly on my unoccupied hand. "We felt another family in the area and came to warn them about the local werewolf population and if you had been human drinkers we would have asked you not to hunt here. That's all." Carlisle explained calmly but I could tell he was shocked to see me as a vampire but even more so in the company I had. I heard someone step toward me. Esme. Then I heard Victoria growl. I placed my now non glowing hand on Victoria, and motioned for Esme to come closer.

She caught me in a hug as if she would never let me go. "I'm so sorry. I've never wanted to leave. You were like a daughter to me. I've missed. Oh how I've missed you. My little Bella." I felt myself stiffen. "I'm not Bella anymore." I didn't want to hurt Esme, who was always so kind to me, but I had to let them know that the girl they knew was gone. Esme stepped away from me stiffly. "Lucas, Tell me how many there are. I heard footsteps try to leave silently out the door. "There are six my dear." He knew why I asked. "The bronze haired one, I think they called him Edward, left. When Lucas mentioned Edward's name he gripped me a little harder. "I'm tired love. I'm going to put little Susan to bed then go to sleep myself." I kissed him softly before wiggling my fingers for the child, who grabbed them immediately. Together we left the silent room. Since I could still sleep, cry, and blush, I was the only vampire of our family that could put Susan to bed. I felt my shadows follow me and smiled. They made me feel safe. "Its okay Aunt Izzy. I won't let him near you." She vowed seriously before laying down. "I know." I whispered back as I held her and, watching her drift to sleep.

"He's not going to leave her alone now. He'll upset her. I don't think he will give up." I heard Vicki tell Jane as they waited outside the bedroom obviously thinking I had already fell asleep as I have done so many times before. "I don't think she would want him to give her up." " I know you remember how Edward and Bella" She spat my human name in disgust "were back then. You could see the rift. Yes they loved each other more than life itself but there was something missing there. Lucas and Izzy were made for each other. I mean, I think their love is purer and stronger than Bella's with Edward." "You're right Jane." Vicki sounded pleased to be reassured our family wouldn't be spit up. I just continued to lay there not wanting them to know I'd heard them and just thought about what they had said. Did I love Lucas more than Bella had Edward? The answer came quickly and simple. Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Edward.

I slipped from the house noticed by her. My sweet Bella. After 50 years of thinking her dead I found her. A vampire, blind, a sister to two dangerous vampires, and married. As I sat on the front porch I regretting leaving her, twice, all over again. Just I had every single moment of the last 50 years. I heard Victoria and Jane enter back into the living room, and decided I'd better go back inside. "She's sleeping." Victoria informed Lucas who was clearly the leader of his coven. "Well if you have no further business…." Alice interrupted the man that towered over her. "What happed to her? Her sight? Why is she a vampire? How could she be in a coven with two people that wanted to KILL HER? Does she even know who you two really are?" Alice pointed to Victoria and Jane. "Why is she Izzy now and not Bella! What happened to her?" I watched as Lucas's eyes grew darker throughout Alice's rant. I also watched glimpses of Bella's life that flashed through his mind. Him watching a blind girl maneuver a crowded high school. A car crash. Their wedding, but they came faster after that. Too fast for me to focus on.

"I will only answer a few of your questions, as for the rest, it isn't my place to answer them. Her sight was taken from her while rock climbing, details you will have to ask her or Jacob. She was changed because she was in a fatal car accident. Jane and Victoria have been by Izzy's side since before she was turn. What a year or so before?" Victoria nodded. " Yes, they revealed to Izzy who they were from the 'get go' as Izzy would say. I am not in order to say why Izzy changed her name for she introduced herself as Izzy to me. You will have to ask Jacob on that one. I must warn you. Isabella I very dear to this family. Very loved. Her well being is no longer your concern. You gave up that right when you gave her up. Now if you will excuse me I must put my wife into bed. She will be disoriented if I don't. Jacob will you please show our guests to the door." Emmett made a step towards the hallway we'd seen Bella disappeared down. "Master Cullen, I'm sure you disturbing her would be the best idea in both your interest and her own." Lucas said in a deadly calm voice. I knew that Lucas was the only thing keeping the De'Chane's from releasing hell on us. I placed an hand on Emmett's lager arm, and lead him to the door. He never took his eyes off the hallway.

We walked home in silence each of us lost in our own world musing of the little human girl that had rocked all of our existence. I stopped once we were home on our own front porch and stared at the direction that we came from. I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder and saw my sister Alice. "Jasper said he felt rage towards us and love for the other coven coming off of her tonight. "I didn't have to ask who 'her' was. "I may not be able to see her future with that Dog around but I can see how much they all love one another." I whipped around and glared at her. "What are trying to say? Forget about her? Stop loving her? Even after 50 years of thinking she was dead, I still loved her. I can win her back" "Not this time Edward. I don't think you will be able to. I think we hurt her to for her to ever trust us like that again. We may be able to be Izzy's friends but I think that maybe the Bella we knew is truly gone." with that she left me to my thoughts. Could it be that Bella was truly gone. I let my mind wonder over the last 50 years and not wondered for the first time how things might've been if she would've been there


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Izzy**

**I woke up with a start the next morning. Sometimes I love being able to sleep but others not so much. I felt two stone arms circling my waist and was instantly at ease. "Do you miss them?" The question too a moment to process before the events of the night before came flooding back. "Sometimes I miss the girl I was with them. The girl that could, even though she tripped a lot, could see her feet. I miss the innocence that she didn't believe she had. I miss Bella sometimes, but I wouldn't trade Izzy and all she worked for and have for those times. I am Isabella De'Chane. My husband is Lucas De'Chane, leader of our coven. I'm proud of that. I'm ecstatic of how my life turned out. The Cullen's were a stepping stone to figuring out who I was meant to be and who I was meant to be with. I was meant to be Izzy De'Chane, your wife." After my little speech I caught his lips with my own. "When I said till death do us part, I meant it." I could feel Lucas's confused look. "Love we don't die." I smirked. "Exactly." He kissed me again, this time I could feel his smile. **

"**IZZY! LUCAS! Its almost time for school." I groaned when I heard Jacob yell from downstairs. "I don't have anything unpacked." I whined as I covered my head with the covers. Lucas chuckled before he began to rummage around the room. "Here Sweets, it's the turquoise v-neck sweater, dark blue jeans, your black stilettos, and your black leather coat." I smiled my thanks to my husband before dressing quickly. I pulled my long hair back into a sleek high ponytail. I laughed as I heard my husband down the hall singing terribly off key, to get Rachel and Mica downstairs. I felt overly warm hand grasp my hand, Jacob. "We'll get through this. There is no way I'm letting him anywhere near you." I'm smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Jacob." he gave me a kiss on the top of my head before I heard him head back downstairs. **

"**Its time to go Izzy." Lucas's musical voice never seemed to surprise me who calm I feel when I hear it, and its not one of his powers. I allowed him to lead me downstairs where everyone was waiting. "About time." Kami teased playfully. "Okay remember. Isabella, Rachel, and Marcus are Deleon's. Victoria, Jane, and Myself are De'Chane's. Samuel and Jacob are Gire's, while Kami, Susan, and Kari are Kelly's. Does everyone have it?" We all nodded. "Good, lets go to school." He said with over the top enthusiasm to make us laugh. I could feel there concern for me after knowing who was going to school with us. "I'm fine guys. Really." I gave a genuine smile to reassure them, because as strange as it was I really was okay. **

"**Hi we're new here. Our father is Aro Volturi." I heard Lucas's smooth voice wash over the probably stunned secretary. "Yes. Yes, Isabella, Rachel, and Marcus Deleon. Here are your schedules. Lucas, Jane, and Victoria De'Chane. Here you go dears. Samuel and Jacob Gire. There you are, and Kami, Kari, and Susan Kelly. There. Okay Jane you and Susan will be across the street. Ms. Karen will walk you over. Jane growled to fast and high for humans but made my family laugh. "Now Isabella. Your transcript mentions your, uh, disability. Are you able to function in a normal classroom atmosphere?" I had to resist the urge to roll my non-seeing eyes. "Yes ma'am, been blind since I can remember." I could hear her nod, quite annoying. "Okay. I made sure that at least one of your family will be in every class with you. Okay. Well you'd all better run along first period will start..BEEP.." She laughed. "Remember to bring your form back at the end of the day signed by all of your teachers." Together we filed into the breezeway before looking at our schedules. **

"**Okay Izzy. You and I have Junior English together first period. The you have Rachel and Samuel in your Math class. After that your with Kami in Home Eco." I heard the snicker in Lucas's voice. "Then its lunch which we all have together. Jacob, Victoria, Marcus, and myself will be in Bio after lunch with you. Then you Kami, and Kari have gym." All that took about a minute, we all nodded and went our separate ways. Kari, Kami, Jacob were the only one (besides Jane and Susan of course), that weren't Juniors. They were Seniors. I hated it but knew it would be too suspicious to have all of us in the same grade. I felt the bracelet "Daddy Aro" gave me and felt better. Did you really think that he let Jane go without learning why. He's been there for all of us for the past 50 years. Sure when we enrolled it was physically Mica and Rachel because of their powers but it was Aro's name we used. **

**I clung to Lucas as he lead me through the bustling hallway. I guess the bell we had heard was the warning bell because suddenly the hallway was clear, and another just as annoying bell sounded. I had to check the urge to childishly cover my sensitive ears. I was lost in my own thoughts to noticed we had entered a classroom. "Hello. I'm Lucas De'Chane and this is shy one is Isabella Deleon. We're new." I smirked when he stated the obvious. "Well have a seat. There's two seat in the back corner." a male gruff voice told us impatiently. Lucas held my hand as he began to lead me to our seats when the teacher spoke again. "She doesn't need you to hold her hand, Mr. De'Chane." We both turned around. "Actually she does." Lucas responded in his deadly calm voice. "No she doesn't. Its not like she's.." "Blind? Actually I am." I cut in with an edged voice. The gruff teacher stuttered a few syllables before going back to his lesson. He knew as well as we did the students attention was no longer on **_**Macbeth. **_

_**The morning passed slowly, too slowly. Like it has every time we've been through school for the past five decades. The first to times I went after my change it was still cool and nice, but after that it got hold. It wasn't until lunch did I feel the tension. I'd been lucky and hadn't had any Cullen's in any class but the rest of my family hadn't been as lucky. **_

_**Kami and I were sitting on one of the tables when Lucas walked in bringing a thundercloud with him. "I have Calculus with that Edward." He snarled as he buried his head in my neck. "I'm sorry my love." I absently drew circles on his neck and back while he began to relax into me. Lunch had barely started when I felt a human girl walk up. "So, uh. Hi I'm Megan Newton. I was wondering if you'd want to come sit with us Lucas. Your whole group can come too." She reminded me of another girl I had met on my first day at Forks High all those years ago. Jessica Stanley. "No thank you. I think I'm good here with my family." Lucas replied nicely as he snaked an arm around me. I heard her storm off trying not to look as if she'd been flat out rejected. **_

"_**He's wasting his time with that blind girl. I bet he's only with her because he feels sorry for her. She's not THAT pretty." I heard Megan whisper to her friends. I was used to the human girls flirting with my husband. "They're staring." I had already felt their stares before Kari had said anything. "More like they're staring at you Izzy." Jacob amended. "If we're both going to be living in this town they'd better learn that I'm not Bella." I hissed quietly to Lucas. My husband just held me close for the rest of the period.**_

_**I was lead into Biology by Lucas and was nearly knocked over by the overpowering scent of Cullen. What was it about Biology that the universe found it funny to trap me with Edward. Not only Edward this time. Alice and Emmett too. I sighed knowing that this was going to be a long year. The teacher had walked in right after us. I wanted to hurry to my seat but knew that we had to wait for him to sign our slips. Dang. **_

"_**Ah, the newest students to Forks High. Welcome. I'm Mr. Wilson, please tell us a little about yourselves." We all knew this was coming. I sighed as Jacob went first. "My name is Jacob Gire. I'm a Junior and just moved here from Italy with my family." "Hi I'm Victoria De'Chane. I too just moved here from Italy. I'm a Junior with my twin brother Lucas." "I'm Lucas." was he said. I couldn't help but laugh. Marcus was next. "I'm Marcus Deleon, and this is my twin sister Izzy. We just moved her with the Gire's and De'Chane's" It was down to me. "I'm Izzy. A junior, oh and before you any of you ask. Yes I am blind." I smiled. "Okay. Well welcome. Care to share how all of you came to live together." Mr. Wilson asked truly curious. "Our parents proclaimed the same person to be our godfather and caregiver if anything happened to them. They died. We moved in with him. Now he sent us to make a fresh start. Away from the sadness." Marcus, our bold one, stated matter of factly. I almost wanted to see what the Cullen's were thinking, wondering who was our father but I resisted, not knowing what else I would get from them. "Yea, Aro." Vicki stressed the name slightly. "Wanted to change all our names to Voultri but we begged him not to since it was our last connection with our parents." Vicki discovered she had a flare for drama. "Well I'm sorry to hear about your misfortunes, but have a seat and we'll get started with today's lesson. " **_

_**We had a problem, true, there were five seats open but they were spread out around the room. "Victoria why don't you sit back beside Ms. Newton." Megan waved smiling slightly. "Marcus there is a chair beside Laura Loveright." Another girl waved. "Jacob there's a seat with your name on it in the back corner. That leaves the seats by Mr. Nelluc and Ms. Nelluc." Of course there would be two open seats by the other vampires. Lucas lead me towards the back and directly took the seat next to Alice then sat me straight beside him. Growling at whichever one looked my way. Suddenly the temptation to peek inside their thoughts was too much to resist. So I opened my mind and allowed the thoughts to filter through. **_

"_**I wonder how she became blind." Came from a girl in the back with freckles and glasses. "He's so cute. I can't believe he's with the blind one. I mean she's blind." Megan raged silently. Then I heard the voices I was hoping for. "Aro. Edward she said Aro. Do you think she means it or just wanting to scare us into leaving her along." I bet he only shrugged. Then I heard Lucas. "He'd better leave me Izzy alone. I love her so much. I don't think I'd go one if she left me." I took his hand in mine just to let him know that I would never leave him. Never. Suddenly the door was opened and the Sectary poked her head in. "Can I see the new students please." Her thoughts were too much in shotgun mode that I couldn't see what it was all about. We all shrugged and flied one by one into the hall where the rest of our family were already standing. "Follow me." I think she said for my benefit but none the less we followed. She lead us into the main office where I felt Jane and Susan. I smirked. "It seems, a few children were making fun of Ms. De'Chane around Ms. Kelly during lunch. Ms. Kelly didn't take that well and proceeded to hit the bullies. The other children's parents have already taken them home. Seeing how your father isn't able to. I am going to allow all of you to take them home for the rest of the day. Tomorrow however I will expect an essay from Ms. Kelly on how fighting isn't' a way to solve problems." I tried to look stern and angry at my little Susan but I knew I was failing so I just ducked my head into Lucas's shoulder. **_

"_**Ah look at that. The Sun's coming out." My family and I just smiled as we started for the door. Just as we opened the door I felt the Cullen's coming our way. I can only imagine the look on their face when we stepped into the sun….and didn't sparkle. I just laughed and danced slightly beside my family, not tripping once. It had been a hidden gift that Victoria didn't even knew she had. She can make any vampire appear human in the sun. Translation, no sparkle. We piled into the three identical dark blue mustang GTO turbo 800 and one by one we flew out of the parking lot, laughing the whole way home. **_

"_**Now explain to me what happened today at lunch?" I heard Jacob ask firmly of his little girl. "Those mean humans were making fun of Jane because of her pale skin and golden eyes. So I knew that Jane wouldn't do anything, afraid to hurt them not meaning to. So I stepped in." I felt a swell of pride for the tiny child at her protectiveness. "Well I'm proud of you for standing up for her but next time no fighting. Understand." The little girl agreed sadly. **_

"_**Okay. We have the rest of the day to organized this place." Rachel announced happily. I just laughed and grabbed Susan's hand leading her outside. Away from the crazy, that is my family. She eagerly tugged me toward the porch swing that could be heard creaking softly in the gentle breeze. Once she settled beside me we sat there in silence listening to the sounds of the forest that surrounded us. Out of my entire family she was the one that truly felt the calmly ability that nature could only give. After an hour and many crashes and laughter from inside Susan turned to look at me. "Aunt Izzy. Can I ask you a question?" I knew it was going to be a difficult question if she had to ask. "Sure honey, what is it?" I felt her take a deep calming breath under my arms. "Are you going to go back with those vampires?" I placed my hands on either of her side her face. "You are my family little one. You, Jacob, your mom. Lucas, Mica, Vicki, Jane, Rachel, Marcus, all of you. They used to be a part of my life. My family, but not anymore. They threw it all away when they left. No honey I won't leave. I promise." Susan crushed herself against me. "I don't want you to ever leave." she crushed herself against me again to make her point. I hugged her close for a moment more to reassure. Suddenly I felt watched, but I didn't want to upset Suzie.**_

"_**Suzie Sue, I think I want a…Ice Cream cone." I felt her perk up beneath me, and I was glad I retained my ability to eat human food. "I'll go get us some. Wait right here." She hopped up and took a few steps before screaming. Just as the noise hit me I felt two arms coop me up and drag me away. I felt the wind whip around my face and knew we were running. "HE TOOK HER!" I heard Susan family wail. I didn't need the scent of his chest to know who she meant. Edward.. He ran at full speed for what seemed like forever, which could mean hundreds of miles. Finally he stopped in what sounded like a cave. I realized we weren't far at all, we had just been going in circles to confuse the scent. He sat me on my feet and backed away slowly. "I just want to talk." He said before I could do anything. "SO you kidnapped me?" my voice thick with sarcasm. "You wouldn't listen when your around them." He spat the word. "They're my family." I spat back. **_

"_**I'm your family. Alice. Esme. Jasper. Emmett. Carlisle. Rose. We are your family. We love you. I love you. For 50 years I thought you were dead, and I still loved you. We're meant to be Bella. Don't' you see. We can be together now." I heard him move closer to me so I took a step back. "You're right. You were my family, my everything, but then when things got rough you bailed and took them with you. Lucas, Victoria, Jane, Jacob, were there for me when I had no one. I was a scared, broken, blind 17 year old human girl. They didn't care. They pulled me through. When Charlie began drinking when Rene died. When he became an angry shadow of himself, they were there. Not only telling me they were, but proving it. They were the ones that made sure I was okay. That I actually ate when Charlie used all the money for beer. They held my hand and watched my cuts and bruises when Charlie was violent. They were the ones that helped me adjust to being blind. They never shut out my opinions about becoming a vampire, but made me realize there were things I wanted to do first. They had accepted who they were, and helped me do the same. Slowly the pain you left behind was erased. Bella died that night you left the second time, because that time I truly knew you wouldn't be coming back. I've been Izzy since then. She found peace and comfort. I found comfort in the company of werewolves and old enemy vampire. We became a family. **_

_**Did you know that Victoria came back not long after I was blinded? At first she wanted to kill me, but when she noticed that I wasn't going to roll over and died something shifted inside her. She began to hang around, soon she became a constant guardian whether I wanted her to be or not. I started to trust her, and felt safe. She hardly left my side. Jane was her best friend oddly enough. She came down to see the human that made her friend turn veggie. I reminded Jane of her younger human sister, who had been born blind, but died early in life. She didn't want that fate for me. So she stayed. My loving, protective shadows. Where were you?**_

_**The night of the crash it was Jacob that Lucas to change me, to save me, and he did. Its been 50 years and they are both still by my side. Would you have changed me? Or even in that moment think yourself as a monster and let me die. I love Lucas with all my heart, and I always will. I won't leave my family, my happiness, my life just because you've come into it again. We're vampires. We will live forever. Chances are we will run into one another every once in a while. We can be friends, and only friends. I do miss you and your family, but you must realize, Bella is gone. I'm Izzy. If you want to my friend you must see the difference. I'm not the human girl that you left behind. I'm Isabella De'Chane a powerful vampiress." I heard light footsteps on the stones outside and knew Lucas had found me. "Even friendship, Edward, is a far-fetched possibility with you. You hurt me so deeply all those years ago, and even though I've moved on and I don't yearn for you anymore. There is still a scar. A scar you made, and kidnapping doesn't help your case any." "I still love you, Bella. Doesn't that mean anything to you." He screamed at me, and at one time that may have frightened me. "No, Edward it doesn't, and once again.." Lucas appeared by my side as I could feel his smile. "Its Izzy." I finished before Lucas transported me back home.**_

"_**WHERE IS SHE!" I heard a voice rage from inside. Aro. I smiled as I snuggled deeper into Lucas's chest. I loved having Aro as a father figure, for everyone. "Daddy, I'm here." I quietly said as Lucas lead me through the front door. Within a blink of a eye I was scooped into the ancient vampire's arms. "I can't believe he did that. Caius, Marcus and I miss all of you so much we decided a surprise visit was in order. When we get here what do I find. My daughter kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend. No, I think I will have a talk with his father." I giggled at his rant as he sat me back on my feet. It was times like these that he was adorable. He sounded like an upset father of a five year old. Before I could protest I felt him and my 'uncles' leave. "That's funny. He's acting as if Edward pushed you off the swings at school, or something." Rachel called laughing from the couch. I smiled and sighed contented with being in Lucas's arms once again. **_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
